LA LUZ EN TU VENTANA
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Tenía que verla y sin pensarlo más se lanzó a buscarla


LA LUZ EN TU VENTANA

Por MIMICAT

La luz de su habitación estaba apagada como siempre, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana iluminando la estancia.

Él estaba recostado en la cama, la cabeza apoyada en las manos, su mente estaba en una revolución al igual que su corazón. ¿Qué era esta opresión que sentía en su pecho?

Era un dolor nuevo e inexplicable, pero una sensación real, podía sentir la punzada en su pecho. Éste hacía que su corazón se acelerara, que le sudaran las manos, que se sintiera nervioso sin razón aparente. Lo sentía desde hacía algún tiempo sin que pudiera hacer nada para amainarlo. Y cuando la imagen de ella entraba en su mente era aún más intenso.

Sólo cuando la tenía cerca en la colina podía sentir cierto alivio, mirar dentro de sus ojos, percibir su aroma, oír su voz, escuchar sus reclamos por fumar en su lugar favorito.

Nunca había sentido esto, nunca nadie se había metido en sus pensamientos de tal manera, nunca había sentido la necesidad de sentirse cerca de nadie, nunca como ahora… nunca.

Se levantó, y se acercó a la ventana, vio la luz encendida en la ventana frente a la suya en el dormitorio de las chicas. Ella al igual que él tenía la mejor habitación de los dormitorios. Ella estaba ahí, cerca… tan cerca.

Una extraña inquietud se apoderó de él, una necesidad indescriptible de verla, sólo verla… nada más. Sintió que un calor abrazador se apoderó de su cuerpo con sólo pensar que ella estaba ahí, cerró los ojos a la vez que apoyaba la frente en la puerta de su balcón.

**Apoyando mi frente calurosa**

**En el frio cristal de la ventana,**

**En el silencio de la oscura noche**

**De su balc****ón mis ojos no apartaba.**

La frescura del cristal no amainó la febril sensación que tenía en ese momento, giró su rostro sin apartarlo del cristal para sentir el frío del mismo en su sien derecha, apoyó también su mejilla sonrojada. Sintió el frío de la noche a través del cristal más no sirvió para sentir alivio, sus labios murmuraron su nombre sin emitir sonido. Giró nuevamente la cabeza en el otro sentido de la misma manera sin separarse del vidrio. Su nombre murmurado una y otra vez le quemaba los labios. Como un hierro candente que lo tatuara en ellos de manera permanente. Le dolía pronunciarlo sólo para sí, era necesario gritarlo, gritarlo para dar salida a esta sensación que lo llenaba en ese momento.

Abrió los zafiros de sus ojos fijando la vista en su balcón. Abrió la puerta y salió, sintió la briza nocturna en su rostro, llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de las flores que en esa noche de primavera impregnaban el aire.

Rosas… un sutil aroma a rosas lo puso alerta y sin pensarlo tomó la rama del árbol que estaba frente a su balcón y trepó a el. Sin apartar la vista de la luz se movió entre las ramas, aproximándose a ella como si de la vida misma se tratara, tenía la mente en blanco, sólo podía seguir a su corazón que le ordenaba llegar a ella. Con agilidad se sujetaba aproximándose a su meta. Y cuando la distancia se acortaba, más latía su corazón. Llegó a su destino, de pronto se vio sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Vaya tontería! ¿qué hago aquí? –Se preguntó al ver que estaba frente a su ventana.-

-¿Cómo que qué haces tonto? ¡Veniste a verla! Qué más…

Se sentó en una rama protegido por el follaje y las sombras de la noche, al tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo se reprochó a sí mismo pues no era el proceder de un caballero espiar a una dama. Pero este adolescente no podía pensar más que en verla sólo un momento, no había malicia en su actuar sólo un deseo irracional de llenar su mente del recuerdo de su imagen en ese instante.

**En medio de la sombra misteriosa**

**Su vidriera lucía iluminada,**

**Dejando que mi vista penetrase**

**En el puro santuario de su estancia.**

Podía ver iluminada su habitación, de cortinas blancas y vaporosas, la cama con dosel de suaves gasas que acunaban sus sueños.

- ¿Qué sueñas? - se preguntó en ese momento- ¿Qué sueñas cuando tus rubios rizos descansas en la mullida almohada? ¿Soñaras conmigo?

Cuando su cuerpo cubría con las blancas sábanas las cuales estrechaban cada centímetro de su piel al conciliar el sueño. Se moría por saber qué se sentiría el estrecharla en un abrazo, sentirla cerca, menuda, risueña, encerrada en la prisión de sus deseos.

Sentir la rubia cabeza apoyada en su pecho, pasar sus manos por los hombros y atraerla a él en tierno gesto.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando ella entró en la habitación saliendo del cuarto de baño. Ella envuelta en una toalla, los hombros, las piernas a la altura de la rodilla descubiertos, el cabello envuelto en otra toalla sobre su cabeza.

Él se ruborizó aún más, si acaso era posible, no pensó que esta situación se presentaría, quiso irse pero su cuerpo no obedeció a su conciencia. Silencioso observó cómo ella liberaba sus húmedos rizos, secándolos con calma. Notó cada gota de impertinente agua que acariciaba la piel blanca.

El calor abrazador dentro de su pecho se vio avivado por lo que observaba, entonces la toalla blanca que cubría su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Él cerró los ojos y volteó la cara, crispando los dedos que se sostenían de las ramas.

No… no era honorable irrumpir en la intimidad de una chica de ese modo, menos en la de ella, acercó su frente al tronco y se dio un golpe en el, como reproche por su osadía, apretó los párpados y frunció las cejas. Cómo se dejó llevar olvidando que era un caballero, dónde había quedado su sentido del honor y las buenas costumbres.

-¡Demonios Terry! ¿Pues en qué estabas pensando al venir? ¿A caso no había sido él quien la había defendido de un grupo de rufianes en los jardines del colegio? ¿No había sentido hervir su sangre por la nula caballerosidad de esos tipos con dinero? ¿Dónde estaba su noble cuna?

Sacudió la cabeza con enojo, los castaños cabellos invadieron su frente, abrió los ojos dispuesto a marcharse, de reojo la vio y ya no pudo moverse.

**Pálido como el mármol el semblante,**

**La blonda cabellera destrenzada, **

**Acariciando sus sedosas ondas**

**Sus hombros de alabastro y su garganta,**

**Medio desnuda y bella en su abandono,**

**Con la belleza de una antigua estatua,**

**Mis ojos la veían, y mis ojos,**

**Al verla tan hermosa, se turbaban.**

Estaba sentada frente al espejo, completando su rutina antes de dormir, enfundada en un camisón ligero que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, sólo atado por pequeños listones. El cuello largo de blancura exquisita, se prolongaba hasta el escote dejando entre ver las formas que el camisón cubría.

El cabello siempre atado en dos coletas, en ese momento caía libre por su espalda, más largo de lo que él imaginaba, una cascada de sedoso oro que la luz atrapaba reflejando destellos que le llenaban el alma. Comenzó a cepillarlo con calma mientras que sus dedos en la aurea cascada se enredaban, los adorados rizos rebeldes se formaban nuevamente, en espirales que sin duda podían elevarle al cielo con tocarlos… sólo con tocarlos.

Su rostro dulce miraba al espejo, las cejas delgadas, pestañas rizadas y espesas que enmarcaban sus amadas esmeraldas. Las pecas de su piel la hacían ver más bella, inocente, adornaban la nariz respingada.

-¡Pecosa! -Susurró de repente-

Ella volteó a la ventana. Él se escondió para evitar ser visto, y contempló cómo ella en la ventana algo buscaba. Al convencerse que no había nada regresó a su rutina.

Ató su pelo en una trenza que el muchacho aborreció en el momento.

- ¡Desata el listón que te aprisiona! Deja caer libre tu delicado pelo, nunca serías tan hermosa cómo en este momento con la ensortijada y rubia mata libre. –Pensó el chico

Pasó las manos por el rostro, humectándolo con algo contenido en un pomo que estaba en su tocador. El muchacho sentía tantas cosas al verla de ese modo, cómo deseaba ser él la crema que su piel impregnaba, para fundirse en ella y perfumarla.

Rozar los rojos labios en una caricia contenida, probar de ellos el dulce néctar que despedían cada vez que hablaba.

¿Sería consciente de su beldad? ¿Se sabía bella como era? ¿Sabría que con sólo una sonrisa suya él sentía el pulso acelerado, que con sólo mirarlo al cielo lo llevaba?

Porque era bella sin duda, pero más bella era su alma, de espíritu libre, sin fingidas poses, ella era auténtica. No se amedrentaba por nada, corría sin inhibición, reía de manera franca, disfrutaba el viento, el atardecer, la lluvia y el alba.

Eso lo atrajo desde el principio, que en ese lugar de damitas estiradas, una flor silvestre floreciera sola y regalara su belleza a quién supiera apreciarla.

Vio entonces lo que el odioso uniforme velaba, sus hombros blancos y deliciosos, los brazos delgados pero firmes, los músculos apenas definidos denotaban su fortaleza. Las formas de sus pechos que con su respiración se movían acompasados. La brevedad de su talle, la redondez de sus caderas que estaban comenzando a dejar las formas de niña para convertirse en una mujer.

Los zafiros de sus ojos la recorrieron toda, un constante cosquilleo le recorrió por completo. Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionar en ese momento, llenándose de algo más que de simple deseo de verla. La punzada que sentía todo el tiempo la sintió más aguda. Abrió los ojos al reconocer el sentimiento, se turbó al descubrirlo, ¡era amor lo que sentía! ¡Amor! Simple y puro.

Desde su escondite sonrió satisfecho, había encontrado la respuesta a esta revolución que inundaba sus pensamientos. Estaba enamorado como nunca lo había estado. Si… como nunca antes… pues nunca antes había estado enamorado, era la primera vez que lo sentía, la primera vez que lo aceptaba.

Estaba enamorado… no había duda, estaba enamorado… y eso lo asustaba.

**Mirábase al espejo; dulcemente**

**Sonreía a su bella imagen lánguida,**

**A sus mudas lisonjas al espejo**

**Con un beso dulcísimo pagaba…**

Ella sin saberse observada se miraba al espejo, por un momento le pareció escuchar la voz del joven que ocupaba sus pensamientos fuera de la ventana.

No, eso no sería posible, él jamás vendría a su encuentro y menos de esa forma, sólo ella trepaba en los árboles para irrumpir en el edificio de enfrente.

Miró su imagen y al pensar en él se sonrojó, pasó por su mente la idea de estar cerca de él, estrechada en tierno abrazo, cómo no pensar en sus ojos desafiantes, la sonrisa de medio lado, su sarcasmo, su perfil, su cabello y sus labios.

Como toda adolescente se preguntó qué se sentiría recibir la caricia que anhelaba, un beso en la boca. ¿Qué hacer si la ocasión se presentaba? Ella había visto cómo la miraba, cómo al hablar con él sus labios no perdía de vista. ¿Sería a caso obra de su imaginación? ¡Soñar no cuesta nada! Dijo sonriendo a su imagen en el espejo.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al espejo, sintió su corazón acelerado, ladeó un poco la cabeza y al espejo besó pensando en él.

-¿A quién besó en el espejo? -Se preguntó el chico al contemplar la escena.- ¡A mí por supuesto! Se respondió en sus adentros, ¿estás seguro? Se preguntó nuevamente? ¡Claro! ¿A quién más? Sería a caso a… se abstuvo de pronunciar el nombre de quién pensaba que la rubia había besado.

-Arrgghh! Exclamó rabioso, me va a matar la incertidumbre su no se lo pregunto… no, ¿cómo le explico que la vi besando el espejo?

-¡Al demonio con la prudencia! Voy a verla y a besarla como nadie lo ha hecho, es ahora o nun…

**Más la luz se apagó; la visión ****pura**

**Desvanecióse como sombra vana,**

**Y dormido quedé, dándome celos **

**El cristal que su boca acariciaba.**

En ese momento la luz de la ventana se apagó dejando en penumbras el balcón. Bajó la cabeza molesto consigo mismo por no haberse decidido antes.

Resignado volvió a su balcón, saltó con agilidad y dio una última mirada a la ventana en penumbras.

-Buenas noches… Candy –susurró-

Entró a su habitación, se puso la ropa de cama y se metió entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos, su mente estaba llena del hermoso recuerdo de "su" niña adorada. Mañana empezaría a cortejarla, si… no perdería un día más, pues el sólo pensar que alguien más podría hacerlo lo mataba de celos, por el momento sentía celos del espejo que recibió la dulce caricia de sus besos.

Y pensando en sus labios y en su dorado cabello se perdió en un dulce sueño.

FIN

POEMA NO. 1 GUSTAVO ADOLFO BECQUER

DE MI ESCRTITORIO:

Les agradezco mucho que me dieran de su tiempo para leerme, un comentario siempre será bien recibido Gracias.


End file.
